


The Look.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus gives PotterThe Look. He should have known such refined seduction technique was too subtle for a Gryffindor.





	

**Title:** **The Look.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **6** **1** **:** **Test** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus gives Potter _The_ _Look_. He should have known such refined seduction technique was too subtle for a Gryffindor.  
 

**The Look.**

Severus would never earn an Outstanding on a seduction test, but he wouldn’t get a Troll, either; so he was understandably miffed when Potter ignored the reasonably attractive I-want-to-kiss-you-stupid look he’d spent a month perfecting, and rambled on about Quidditch.

“Potter.” Severus interrupted, determined to draw the idiot’s attention to _The_ _Look._ Potter didn’t catch on, and Severus realized he wouldn’t bag his colleague unless he abandoned his precious subtlety altogether. _‘_ _Drat._ _’_

“I’m giving you _The_ _Look_.”

Potter blinked. “What look?”

“The I-want-to-kiss-you-stupid look.”

“Why?”

Severus goggled. “Er-”

“Never mind. Forget the look, you, git. Go for the kiss instead.”

 


End file.
